The Interlopers
"The Interlopers" is the eleventh mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There is only one scene that can be found in this chapter. Briefing With the technical specifications she recovered from the Antarctica facility, Cate feels confident that Doctor Schenker can come up with a means of combating the super soldiers. Meanwhile the news that Armstrong is alive and in the custody of H.A.R.M. has given her a clear sense of purpose. She must find out where he is and devise a plan to rescue him. Summary Scene 1: UNITY Headquarters Archer brings all of the technical data she has on the super solders to Dr. Schenker. As he goes to read them he reaches for his glasses. Realizing that he has left them in the cafeteria, Archer heads down to retrieve them for him. Archer talks with several UNITY employees along the way and overhears a conversation between Isaac Barnes and General Morgan Hawkins about a possible invasion of the Soviet Union. A plan that Barnes is doubtful about. As Archer finds the glasses an announcement comes over the public announcement system that intruders have broken into the compound and they appear to be... Mimes. Archer fights off the mimes and disables the Explosives they have set only to discover that Dr. Schenker is not in his office. As she searches around, she finds the good doctor hiding to avoid capture. Now that Dr. Schenker has his glasses, he can read the technical data and develop a weapon to combat the super soldiers. Dr. Schenker suggests that she run along and blow something up. Archer agrees and states that she is off to rescue Armstrong. Not realizing that the room was bugged while they were gone, her plans are overheard by Pierre the Mime King. Memorable quotes Hawkins "As you can see from this diagram, I've got it all figured out. You give me twelve hours, I'll give you Mother Russia." Barnes' "Not a very detailed plan of attack." Hawkins "We can work out the details later. The first thing is to get El Presidente to sign off on the idea." Barnes' "Let me know what he says." References Acid Gas Grenade • Ammo box • Antarctica • Bacon and Eggs • Banana • Bandaids • Beef Gravy • Beef Stew • BLT Sandwich • Bob • Body Armor • British Secret Service • Bruno Lawrie • Cate Archer • Cheese Zombie • Chipped Beef on Toast • Code Breaker • Coffee • Coin • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Emma • Explosive • First Aid Kit • Fizzi Soda • Flavored Gelatin Snack • French Fries • Fruit Cocktail • Glasses • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Granny McNutt's Snickerdoodle • Grenade • Grilled Cheese • Hairspray Welder • Hot Dog Roll Up • Introductory Mad Science • Isaac Barnes • Jim's School of Science • Keychain Light • Khios • M1921-A1 Submachinegun • Macaroni and Cheese • Magnus Armstrong • Mascara Stun Gun • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Mildred • Milk • Mimes • Modern Genetics • Morgan Hawkins • Mr. Jones • Nail Clipper Lock Pick • NATO • Otto Schenker • Periodic Table of the Elements • Pierre the Mime King • Phyllis • Project: Omega • Salisbury Steak • Shark Mini-Sub • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Soda • Soviet Union • Spy Training Manual • Stun Grenade • Super Soldiers • Tea • Telephone • Telephone Bug • Tiffany • Tom Goodman • Turkey Tetrazinni • UNITY • UNITY Headquarters • University of Hamburg :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * As the Unity Intercept Team returns after this mission, they are tasked by Lawrie to clear out any remaining Mimes. This is Cooperative Mission 5: Mime to Kill. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions